The use of computers has been widely popularized in various fields, and both company users and individual users increasingly rely on the use of computers. For each user group that uses computers, in order to more accurately provide better services to a user group of a specified category, it is necessary to accurately judge whether a user IP address (Internet Protocol Address) is an IP address of the specified category. Nowadays, a major way of solving this problem is as follows.
Whether a user IP is an IP address of a specified category is recognized according to the user terminal number corresponding to the user IP. For example, to recognize whether a certain user IP is a company IP address, a threshold of 5 can be set, and if the user terminal number corresponding to the user IP is greater than 5, it is considered as a company IP. This way of directly recognizing whether an IP is a company IP merely according to the user terminal number corresponding to the single IP is very inaccurate, because for some proxy IPs, the user terminal number corresponding to each single IP exceeds tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands, furthermore, for some residential areas, there may be only one outlet IP, but its corresponding user terminal number is very large. These IPs are not company IP addresses. Therefore, the method of merely using the user terminal number corresponding to a single IP to judge whether the user IP is a company IP address is very inaccurate.
Therefore, a technical problem that urgently needs to be solved by those skilled in the art lies in how to quickly, accurately and effectively judge whether a user IP is an IP address of a certain category.